disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1990
]] '']] '']] '']] celebrates it 35th anniversary.]] '']] '' premieres in syndication.]] '']] '']] '']] Events *August 3 - Walt Disney Pictures introduced a variation of the original logo in front with a long version debuted in October, in front of the re-release of ''Fantasia (1940). Theatrical releases Feature films *March 12 - The Brave Little Toaster (re-released in Washington, D.C.) *March 23 - Pretty Woman (Touchstone Pictures) *April 6 - Ernest Goes to Jail (Touchstone Pictures) *April 27 - Spaced Invaders (Touchstone Pictures) *June 15 - Dick Tracy (Touchstone Pictures) *July 13 - The Jungle Book (final re-release) *July 18 - Arachnophobia (Hollywood Pictures) *August 3 - DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp *August 17 - Taking Care of Business (Hollywood Pictures) *October 5 - Fantasia (re-release, restored and remastered release) *October 12 - Mr. Destiny (Touchstone Pictures) *November 16 - The Rescuers Down Under is released to generally favorable reviews, but is a box-office disappointment. *November 21 - Three Men and a Little Lady (Touchstone Pictures) *December 23 - Green Card (Touchstone Pictures) premieres in Los Angeles. Shorts *June 15 - Roller Coaster Rabbit *August 3 - Dude Duck (re-release) *November 16 - The Prince and the Pauper is released alongside The Rescuers Down Under. Television Specials *April 21 - Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue airs on various television stations across the United States, including ABC, NBC and CBS *May 6 - The Muppets at Walt Disney World airs. *November 21 - The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson airs. Shows *May 5 - TaleSpin premieres as a "preview" on the Disney Channel; it would begin airing in syndication on September 7th. *September 10 **''The Disney Afternoon'' programming block airs its first broadcast. **''DuckTales'' begins airing its third and final season. *November 19 - Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers airs its final episode. *November 28 - DuckTales airs its final episode. Theme park happenings *Disneyland celebrates its 35th anniversary. *January 11 - The Party Gras Parade debuts at Disneyland. *April 29 - The One Man's Dream show at Disneyland has its final performance. *May 26 - Mickey's Birthdayland is renamed Mickey's Starland. *November 18 - The Party Gras Parade at Disneyland has its final performance. *December 7 - Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: Movie Set Adventure opens at the Disney-MGM Studios. *December 31 - Dick Tracy Starring in Diamond Double Cross at Disneyland has its final performance. Comics *April - Disney Comics (the company) is founded and publishes their first issues of Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, Donald Duck Adventures, DuckTales, Mickey Mouse Adventures, Goofy Adventures, and Roger Rabbit, alongside continuing Walt Disney's Comics and Stories and Uncle Scrooge. *November - Disney Comics begins a four-issue TaleSpin mini-series. Magazines *October - The first issue of Disney Adventures is published Books *''Cowboy Mickey'' *''Scrooge McDuck and the Big Surprise '' *March 9 - Armstrong the Robot and Earthquack *April - Sphinx for the Memories and Sir Gyro Gearloose *September - Mickey's Young Readers Library series *December - The Prince and the Pauper (Little Golden Book) Video games *''Castle of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse'' for Sega Master System *''DuckTales: The Quest for Gold'' for Amiga and Commodore 64 *June - Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers and Adventures in the Magic Kingdom for NES Albums *''The Disney Afternoon '' *November 16 - The Rescuers Down Under VHS releases *January 24 - New York Stories *March 16 - Honey, I Shrunk the Kids *March 28 - Dead Poets Society *May 3 - The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Volume 4: There's No Camp Like Home and Volume 5: Wind Some, Lose Some *May 18 - The Little Mermaid *July 25 - Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue and Cheetah *August 14 - DuckTales: Raiders of the Lost Harp and Space Invaders, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Danger Rangers and Super Sleuths *September 21 - Peter Pan *October 19 - Pretty Woman (Touchstone), Blackbeard's Ghost, Something Wicked This Way Comes, The Watcher in the Woods (re-issues), Walt Disney Mini Classics: The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Donald's Scary Tales and Halloween Haunts *December 4 - Ernest Goes to Jail *December 9 - One Magic Christmas, A Walt Disney Christmas, Babes in Toyland, Where The Toys Come From, A Disney Christmas Gift (re-issues), Walt Disney Mini Classics: The Small One and Mickey's Christmas Carol *December 28 - Walt Disney Mini Classics: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too and Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore Direct-to-video releases *August 14 - Disney Sing Along Songs: The Bare Necessities (re-issue), Under the Sea and Disneyland Fun *December 9 - Disney Sing Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs (re-issue) and Jiminy Cricket's Christmas (re-issue) *December 28 - Disney Sing Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah, Heigh-Ho, You Can Fly!, Fun with Music (re-issues) and Disney Sing Along Songs: I Love to Laugh! People Births *January 13 - Liam Hemsworth (Australian actor) *January 15 - Chris Warren, Jr. (actor) *January 30 - Jake Thomas (actor and photographer) *March 4 - Andrea Bowen (actress) *March 28 - Laura Harrier (actress) *March 30 - Cassie Scerbo (actress, singer, and dancer) *April 12 - Mike Manning (reality television personality, actor and activist) *April 15 - Emma Watson (actress) *April 16 - Lorraine Nicholson (actress) *April 18 - Britt Robertson (actress) *May 2 - Kay Panabaker (actress) *May 16 - Thomas Sangster (actor) *June 5 - Sophie Lowe (actress) *June 13 - Aaron Taylor-Johnson (actor) *June 19 - Crawford Wilson (actor) *June 28 - Jasmine Richards (actress) *June 29 - Aaron Spann (actor) *July 6 - Jeremy Suarez (voice actor) *July 13 - Matt Weinberg (voice actor) *July 19 - Steven Anthony Lawrence (actor) *July 21 - Ben Tibber (voice actor) *July 24 - Daveigh Chase (voice actress) *July 29 - Anthony Ghannam (actor) and Matt Prokop (actor) *August 6 - Kōki Uchiyama (voice actor) *August 9 - Adelaide Kane (actress) *August 23 - Wesley Singerman (voice actor) *August 24 - Elizabeth Debicki (actress) *August 29 - Nicole Anderson (actress) *September 15 - Matt Shively (actor) *September 21 - Allison Scagliotti (actress) *September 29 - Doug Brochu (actor, comedian and voice actor) *October 19 - Ciara Renée (actress and singer) *November 11 - Ashley Rose Orr (actress) *November 17 - Shanica Knowles (actress and singer) *November 24 - Sarah Hyland (actress) *November 25 - Eli Russell Linnetz (actor and voice artist) *December 13 - Joseph Garrett (actor and commentator) *December 17 - Ashley Edner (actress) *December 20 - Andrea Guasch (actress and singer) and Joanna Levesque (singer and actress) *December 23 - Anna Maria Perez de Taglé (actress and singer) *December 28 - David Archuleta (singer) Deaths *January 8 - Terry-Thomas (comic actor) *January 17 - Ken O'Brien (animator) *January 19 - Tommy Luske (voice actor) *February 1 - Hal Ambro (animator) *February 22 - Stephen W. Burns (actor) *April 7 - Dick Lundy (animator and film director) *April 15 - Greta Garbo (film actress) *May 16 - Jim Henson (creator of the Muppets) *June 21 - Margaret J. Winkler (key figure in silent animation history) *August 17 - Pearl Bailey (actress and singer) *August 26 - Retta Scott (artist) *September 13 - Joaquin Garay (voice actor) *November 23 - Roald Dahl (novelist) *November 24 - Dodie Smith (novelist and playwright) *December 27 - Helene Stanley (performance model) Character debuts *May 5 - Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Don Karnage *May 6 - Wildcat *May 19 - Molly Cunningham *June 16 - Colonel Spigot *September 10 - Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard *November 16 - Jake, Wilbur, Cody, Marahute, Percival McLeach, Joanna the Goanna, Dr. Mouse, Cody's Mother, Francois, Baitmouse, Frank, Faloo, Krebbs, Red, Sparky, Cody's Animal Friends, The Razorback, Twister, Crocodiles 1990